Of Memories and Flames
by wannabewyler
Summary: Follows the finale of series two. Everyone has survived the explosion but not all have come out unscathed. Hiatus.
1. Of Hospitals and Injuries

**Hello people! Welcome to wannabewyler's Chicago Fire story called **_**Of Memories and Flames.**_ **It's my first story for this show and I was originally going to wait till I had written every chapter for this story before uploading but my sister (a HUGE Chicago Fire fan) had just read it and got awfully emotional so I decided that it should go up immediately. Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

They're all sitting in the hospital waiting room at Lakeshore; have been for the past two hours. They're all waiting for the news on just one person. They're all covered in dirt and blood and injured themselves; they're still in their uniform and taking up majority of the waiting space but they don't care. Otis was sporting a broken arm whilst eating an apple and wincing every time he breathed because of bruised ribs. Cruz' face was covered in cuts and his left hand and arm was bandaged due to the deep cut that runs from the back of his hand to his elbow. Mouch and Herrmann were merely bruised with small cuts on their skin; they were hardly affected by the blast. Mills has two broken ribs and a concussion but he's sitting in a chair next to Shay who has her ankle in a cast. The rest of Squad 3 got out with only bruises and cuts like Mouch. The Battalion Chief which had been in charge of the disastrous call had waited around for an hour, checking on everyone before heading back to House where he was going to update everyone despite the doctor's protests due to the concussion he had. Severide was pacing up and down, staring at doctors and nurses as they passed, hoping they would be the bearers of good news. Boden was standing, staring at them all and digesting how they were coping with everything. Donna stood to his side, changed from her wedding dress into something more comfortable and suitable, and she was wiping his face free from blood and dirt. This was not how he wanted his wedding day to go and he had tried to persuade her to go and enjoy the rest of the day, even suggesting he leave as well but she had made a scene and claimed that she would wait here, regardless of where he was because she wanted to hear the news as well.

Casey was a mess.

Nobody knew what to do or say. They'd all spoken to each other, everyone voicing their concerns for the paramedic and firefighter who was still in surgery but not to him. To them, they could see the similarity of what happened to Hallie but nobody pointed it out because then everyone would remember how _that _ended and everybody would be filled with anything but optimism, regardless of how much of a fighter Gabriella Dawson was.

Herrmann was sitting opposite Casey and was watching the Lieutenant wishing there was something he could do or say but knowing there was nothing he could. He watched, with wide eyes, as Casey pulled out a black box from his pocket and dusted the dirt off the top before holding it, closed, in his hands. "Is that what I think it is?" With the silence broken for the first time in an hour, everyone's eyes were on the two of them. Casey smiled sadly, raising the box so it rested on the tip of his fingers but still supported, so that everyone could see it.

"Yep." The one word was the first he had said since Gabby had been taken away from the building in an ambulance. Cruz and Otis both leant forward, as if getting closer to them would help them hear the words that were not being spoken. Boden had his arms now wrapped around his new wife as he too waited for words that didn't look to be coming.

"And she said?" Mouch asked, breaking the new found silence. Casey laughed quietly before burying his head in his hands and sobbing quietly.

"I didn't let her answer." His voice came out muffled due to trying to stop his tears but still loud enough to be heard by them all. "We got the call just after I asked her." Nobody knew what to say but Shay was the first to make her move, standing up and shoving Kelly's worrying hands away as she limped over to Casey.

"Matt, we spoke about it before we went into the building." He looked up at her, no emotion on his face but the grief in his eyes so obvious. "She was going to say yes. She _will _say yes." He smiled sadly, flipping open the lid of the box and looking at the diamond ring nestled within its depths.

"That is a beauty." Herrmann told him, smiling at the sight of the shining ring which had come out undamaged of the explosion. "Just like it's soon to be wearer." He added and watched as Casey's face lit up at thoughts of his girlfriend. They all nestled back into silence and Shay nestled back into her chair with the assistance of her overprotective best friend. The silence was broken again when Antonio, Gabby's brother, burst into the waiting room with a worried look on his pale face.

"How is she?" He demanded, his voice wavering. Casey stood up, stumbling due to the deep cuts which littered his legs and made his way slowly to his friend. "Casey, tell me she's okay." But the look on his face told him everything he needed to know and he cursed. "Damnit." He turned and noticed a nurse sitting at the reception and he rushed over, shoving Jay who had accompanied him, out of the way. With Antonio shouting at the nurse who was telling him that she didn't know a thing and that he would have to calm down, the doctor, who was covered in blood and looked dead on her feet, walked into the waiting room.

Before she could even open her mouth to say Gabby's name, they were all up on their feet and heading towards her. "How is she?" Casey asked, his voice barely audible. The doctor smiled sadly.

"She's out of surgery. She has a broken leg and two broken ribs. Her spleen was ruptured and she's had a nasty bump to the head but she is currently stable." The doctor rubbed a hand over her face. "She's fighting the drugs and she's in and out of consciousness, sooner than we expected but she's a fighter. She's in room 214 but we're going to need to keep an eye on her and run some more checks because-" The doctor never got to finish what she was saying to Casey as he had already sprinted, despite his limps, down the corridor to see Gabby.

Antonio, who had joined the group had heard what the doctor had said but stuck around instead of running off. He'd seen the look on her face and knew that he wanted to be prepared for whatever he was going to face. "What else is it?" Antonio asked and she attempted a smile, but knowing Gabby due to their jobs and slight friendship, it came out more as a grimace.

"The bump to the head was a large one and had us concerned that she was going to end up in a coma or do her harm to the point where we'd induce one but that isn't the case. She's fighting the drugs, as I said, and we believe that the bump to the head has affected her memories."

"Affected how?" Shay asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. The doctor grimaced again.

* * *

Room 214. There was the door, shut and ready for him to open. Once he gained the courage. He knew that the sight wasn't going to pretty; she was going to be covered in bandages, cuts, bruises and more bandages but he could just picture the smile that would light up her face when she saw him and how he'd relax immediately.

All he had to do was open the door to room 214.

His hand was on the handle as he took deep breaths before turning it and wandering in to the room which was silent bar the beeps of machinery.

Gabby was currently awake, staring down at an object in her lap, her phone, with a furrowed brow. He tried to ignore the bruises and cuts which were marring her perfect skin and instead tried to focus on the fact that she was alive and awake. He shut the door behind him, the click grabbing her attention and she looked up at him. He grinned and limped his way to the chair next to her, plopping himself down before grabbing the hand closest to him, her left.

"How are you?" He asked and watched as her frown deepened; he was confused as to why _she _looked confused but he didn't care.

"I'm fine." She answered slowly and to her it seemed to relieve him. He opened his mouth to ask her another question but she quickly got in before him. "Do I know you?"

* * *

"Get to the point doc." Herrmann demanded his voice cracking. They had all gotten to the point; Shay had collapsed into the chair nearest her whilst Mills and Severide were speaking to her and Antonio had slid down to the floor against the wall, his head between his knees as he tried to calm himself. The others were scattered, not as close in a group as they were when she had first walked out but they were still listening to her, hoping that good news would come out of it.

"She doesn't know who Gabriella Dawson is." The doctor admitted with a sigh.


	2. Of Family and Friends

"_How are you?" He asked and watched as her frown deepened; he was confused as to why she looked confused but he didn't care._

"_I'm fine." She answered slowly and to her it seemed to relieve him. He opened his mouth to ask her another question but she quickly got in before him. "Do I know you?"_

"Do you know me?" Casey asked, jaw dropped and eyes wide as he stared at her. She appeared to be studying him, head tilted to the side and eyes narrowed as she fiddled with the phone in her lap with both hands; he'd dropped her hand in shock. "Gabby, of course you know me!" She frowned and looked down at something tucked under her phone; her driver's licence.

"I thought my name was Gabriella." Casey was out of his chair now, pacing with hands in his hair.

"Your name _is_ Gabriella."

"But you just-"

"I know what I called you. I called you Gabby, your name that we shortened. Your family." He walked over to her, leant on the side of her bed and looked into her eyes. "You don't remember me at all do you? Nothing is in that brain of yours at all." She looked back at him and he recognised the confusion and doubt in its depths.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help but the doctor said that it was expected with the bump I experienced." Casey opened his mouth to respond but there was a knock at the door before it clicked open and Antonio wandered in, his arm around Shay before shutting the door behind him. Shay wandered over to Casey and dragged him to the side, explaining everything to him whilst Antonio looked at his sister.

"You should be asleep." Antonio remarked and she smiled.

"That's what the nurse said too but the doc said this was expected from Gabriella Dawson." He snorted before walking closer and tentatively reaching for her hand.

"I know you don't remember anything and I know you're confused and in pain but it will get better. I'm Antonio, you're brother and little miss smiles over there," he jerked his thumb in Shay's direction who was smiling at her. "Is Leslie Shay and lover boy next to her is Matt Casey." Gabriella, for she couldn't call herself Gabby yet, looked at them all and felt comfortable. With Antonio, she could see the similarities in their faces and could just sense the protectiveness oozing from his pores whilst with Leslie, she could feel as if they were best friends, with a raised eyebrow at Leslie, and a smirk returned her way, she figured they were just that.

Casey was different. With him she felt that protection that she felt with Antonio, and she felt the best friend feeling that she got just by looking at Shay but there was something… _more. _Something that she couldn't describe and something she couldn't put her finger on but she was sure she could trust this feeling.

Plus, he had a nice face.

* * *

The three faces, for she was still trying to remember their names, stayed with her for another ten minutes as they told her the things that she should know about herself. She was a paramedic who had just learnt to become a firefighter and would have been leaving her home, firehouse 51 to live out that career since she was in a relationship with Casey. That explained her feeling of _more _but when they spoke about their relationship – they only briefly touched on it – she felt like they were holding something back.

She owned a bar called Molly's with two of her friends, Otis and Herrmann. She thought they were weird names but she kept quiet about that.

They quickly spoke about other things before a knock on the door told them that she had more visitors and Shay and Antonio would have to leave.

"I'll be round soon sis." Antonio commented, kissing her on the forehead and awkwardly hugging her whlist Shay smiled and pulled her into a big hug, being careful of her injuries and ignoring the stiff board that was Gabby.

"I'll be round tomorrow. Chief said that he wants me to have a girly day." Gabby nodded and silently watched the two leave the room.

"Are you ready to meet more people?" Casey asked from beside her, his voice quiet and calm as if she was a nervous animal. She nodded, still shy of talking to a man who had seen all of her. He walked over to the door and let in the next couple of people – and from what she heard, there were a lot. "This is Otis and this is Herrmann."

* * *

It was two hours later when Gabby had a moment of peace. She'd fallen asleep halfway through meeting her family and friends, much to the delight of everyone waiting to re-introduce themselves to her. The doctor had chuckled, claiming that it was such a Dawson thing to do.

Gabby was getting annoyed with it all.

Everybody had commented on things that she would do or how certain actions so resembled her; but she wasn't _her _anymore, she was a blank slate and she hated being reminded of it.

"Do you want to sleep?" Casey asked, smiling softly at her as he brought her out of her thoughts.

"Er, yes please." She mumbled, tugging the duvet tighter around her as she settled down a bit. She watched through half closed eyes how he moved to the armchair in the corner of her room, the way his muscles moved and his movements were graceful. She'd seen him smiling a lot since she'd woke up and it wasn't hard for her to see how she could have feelings for him.

He really was attractive.

"You know," she started, half asleep. "I'm not going to remember the names of half the people that visited today." He chuckled from his place in the chair from across the room.

"As long as you remember me, that's all that matters."

**Hey, i apologise for the long delay in updating and i'm sorry that i can't tell you when the next update is going to be. I've almost finished two of my other fics and then i'll be focusing on this and my other one so we should have regular updates soon. Also, there are going to be roughly twenty chapters in this fic, so you know in advance how long we've got to go, and i'd love to hear (read) your thoughts all the time so review please!**


	3. Of Girly Days

Drugs gave Gabriella a headache. Her eyes were heavy, her limbs ached and her head pounded and someone was se. Her eyes were heavy, her limbs ached and someone singing right next to her and it was all too much to handle!

"Shu'rrup." She mumbled, blinking heavily and slowly as she tried to accustom to the light and being awake. Laughter came in place of the singing and she turned her head to face the noise. Leslie Shay was sat in her seat, a box of doughnuts on her lap and her legs curled under her. "Whatchu doin'?" Gabby asked, her voice still thick with sleep as she sat up, wincing with the pain.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing?" Warm hands gently pushed on her shoulders, stopping her from getting up. "You shouldn't be moving."

"I can't just lay here." She protested weakly, allowing herself to be pushed back into the bed and covered by the soft blanket. "I need to move around." Soft laughter filled her ears and she relaxed slowly into the pillow, comforted by Leslie's presence.

"I know you do sweetie but you're not well enough yet." Gabriella eyed the blonde woman that was sat next to her and noticed the cast on her foot. Questions popped into her mind and she tried to work out how to ask them; her face obviously showed her inner struggle when Leslie asked, "What happened to you? To me? What don't I know?"

"We were in an accident. The whole team, and luckily we all survived." Leslie chewed her bottom lip before leaning forward and grabbing Gabriella's hand. "There was a bomb and for a few awful seconds i'd thought i'd lost you."

Gabriella flinched, not really sure what to say to that and to the girl she barely knew; thankfully Leslie sensed that and lightened the mood. "I've brought chick flicks, photo albums, ice cream and tissues." She smirked evilly. "Girl, we're having a girls day in."

#

"No way! No bloody way!" Leslie nodded, trying not to laugh too loudly but the force of holding back the laugh only caused her to snort and have tears run down her face. "I didn't."

"Yes, you did! And that's what makes the whole thing better." Gabriella was partially sat up in her hospital bed, head propped up comfortably with pillows and her body tucked under the blanket, arms resting on top for easy access with the wires and IV.

"I don't believe it." Leslie laughed loudly, giving up in her attempt to be quiet and threw her head back.

"I can't believe you don't remember." The mood turned solemn within seconds of that comment and all laughter ceased, smiles disappeared and silence ensued. "I'm sorry Gabs, I didn't think-"

"It's fine Leslie, it's something that we're all going to have to get used to."

#

Shay looked at the girl in the bed and was surprised at how different Gabriella was to Gabby. Gabby was outgoing and confident, she was weird but down to earth and easy to get along with. Gabriella on the other hand was shy and tentative, she'd say something and appear unsure if she had made the right judgement in saying that comment. She loved both Gabby and Gabriella but she missed the girl that she could talk to about anything.

She didn't know how long this memory fiasco was going to be but she pleaded to God that it was short.

#

"I look close to Casey in this picture." Gabriella commented after they'd finished the movie and decided to start looking through photos.

"You are an item Gabs, we told you this." She nodded.

"I know but we look _real _close." Leslie laughed sliding onto the bed next to her and removing the photo from her fingers and replacing it with one from memories of the firehouse.

"Come on Gabriella, stop panicking about a relationship you can't remember and start learning the names of your family."

#

"You spoken to Shay today?" Antonio asked Casey as they met up in front of the hospital, walking into the reception area. "She told me yesterday that she was planning to spend the day with her."

"Yeah, she's been sending me texts practically every hour to tell me if she was okay or not. I didn't think she'd do it when I asked her this morning." Antonio chuckled weakly, stepping into the elevator to take them to Gabby's floor.

"How did you sleep last night?" Casey didn't answer and Antonio shot him a look. "Casey-"

"No Antonio, I can't sleep properly when she's not there anyway and with what happened yesterday you expect me to get some sleep? No, I dozed for about two hours the whole night and felt guilty just for that." They didn't speak anymore until they were just outside his room and Casey was stopped by Antonio.

"She'll be okay, we both know Gabby – she's a fighter." Casey offered forward a small smile before entering the room and seeing both Gabby and Shay laying next to each other with a tub of half eaten ice cream on the table over the bed, Gabby's head on Shay's shoulder and a photo clutched in Gabby's fingers. He walked closer quietly and noticed that the picture was of the two of them at Molly's. They looked in love and happy.

Antonio was quietly waking up Shay next to her and Casey held Gabby's head so that she didn't wake and he moved the table out of the way and altered the positioning of her bed and pillows so that she was lying down flatter, knowing that was how she preferred to sleep. He tried to take the photo from her but she had a strong grip and he didn't want to upset her.

"You coming?" Antonio asked, motioning to the door. "Or staying for a few more hours." Though Antonio had come to see his sister and take Shay home, he knew that the mixture of drugs and the ordeal that she was going through would have knackered her out and that she wouldn't be awake for the rest of the night.

"Nah, I think i'll stay just in case she needs something during her sleep." The two left with a muted goodbye and left the two alone together.

**Woah guys, it has been a long time. I can't help that to be honest, my laptop broke and i've been stuck with a crappy little one that has no internet so i've been getting only ten minutes internet time on some days – i've also been hitting a writing block with this story buuuuut I have managed to make a plan for each chapter in this story which has given me some help. Sorry the mega short chapter – in the process of editing the next one as we speak as well as having a few of the next ones already written so, review! - wannabewyler over and out.**


	4. Of Memories

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

_She was getting tired and she ached and it was clear that nobody knew where she was and she just wanted to _sleep. _No, sleeping was bad. Bang. Damn but she was tired. Her head was hurting from the cut on her forehead, blood trickling down it and her whole face covered in blood. She could feel bruises over her body but she couldn't feel any other obvious wound. _

_She was enclosed, scared, alone and they were all things that she didn't want to be anymore._

_The pole fell from her limp fingers with a sigh and clattered on the ground as exhaustion finally took her over – she didn't know how long she'd been under the rubble and she didn't know how much longer she would be but she knew that she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer._

_The sound of rubble moving and a light being shone on her face was the only thing that caused her to stir again, squinting to see what was going on. Grunts of exertion as someone made their way through a small gap in the dark followed the light. "Gabby!" The voice calling for her made her more alert and she shook her head, trying to focus. "Gabby!" The voice was familiar and sounded relieved but all she could see was the blasted light and bricks. "Gabby."_

_Matt. He'd found her. _

"_You came." She mumbled, her voice choked with emotion and hope; hope that they could get her out into the fresh air. He was right in front of her, less than arm's length away and he kept the light shone on her from above so that he could see her and the other arm touching her in reassurance for both himself and her. _

"_How bad?" His hand was cradling her head and pushing the hair away from the cut as he looked at it._

"_It's just my head but I think i'm okay." More sounds of rubble moving occurred and she moved her head to see Kelly climbing through._

"_You okay?" Both her and Matt stared at the other man, smiling in relief. "Damn Dawson, you look like hell." _

"_Yeah and," she was choked up with emotion. "And i'm not one hundred percent sure i'm not dreaming." She was going to cry. _

"_For real." Kelly commented, both himself and Matt chuckling, both of them glad and relieved they found her. She returned her gaze to Matt and they kissed, slow and long as they both reassured themselves that they were together and fine. "Guys, Casey and I have Dawson. She's alive." He said over the radio as the two of them kissed. _

She woke up gasping, her heart racing and her palms sweaty. She blinked furiously, trying to accustom herself to the room that she was in. It was much different to where she had been just now. The beeping noise of her heart monitor was faster than normal and she tried to calm herself down but the blankets around her made her feel enclosed and she hated it.

_Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep._

Yeah, it was getting faster.

"Hey, Gabby, shh i'm here." Hands on her head made her come back to the here and now. The fingers caressed her cheeks. She felt calmer immediately. "Gabby you're here, you're safe. Come on, look at me." She slowed her breathing and looked up, locking her gaze with Matt. "There you are." He grinned at her and she found herself smiling back as she realised that she really was safe. A bit battered and definitely bruised and achy but safe.

"I'm here." She mumbled, her eyes moving from his to around the hospital room.

"Yeah you are." She was calm now, her hair still sticking to her head because of the sweat but both her heart and breathing rates were fine. "Everything okay?" She nodded, wincing as she slowly laid herself back down.

"It was just a dream." He gave her a curious look, pulling the chair closer so he could still stroke her head. "I can't remember any of it." She admitted honestly and a bit sheepishly. "I only remember that I was scared and tired but then I felt safe and relieved." He kissed her head and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't know what was in your dream but just know that I'm here for you, all the time."

"Thank you." She mumbled, snuggling into the pillow and his hand before exhaustion claimed her again.

**Short again but this was all I had in my plan and I think it was effective as it was. If you couldn't figure it out – italics was a 'memory' and was my attempt at describing the scene in Beneath The Ashes when Gabby was rescued after the hospital had blown up. Anyway, that's all from me today. As always, review! :)**


	5. Of Carrying On

Coffee was always a blessing in the morning but even more so now. He'd barely slept for the past two nights, each of them due to the emptiness beside him in the bed and his gut filled with concern for Gabby. He was knackered and still a bit battered from the bombing that had occurred only three days ago – had it really only been three? With all that had gone on it had felt so much longer.

His phone rung, breaking his track of thought and startling him. Rushing over, he clicked answer and pressed it to his ear. "Hello? Is everything okay?" His voice was panicked with images of a bleeding Gabby floating through his head.

"Everything is fine Casey." Boden's gruff voice replied tentatively and Casey sighed with relief.

"That's great sir, what can I help you with?" He heard his chief sigh over the phone and was instantly concerned.

"I know that nothing is ideal right now but due to the cut backs on the fire departments, many firemen are able to replace majority of the team until we're back to full health but..." Boden let his sentence end, clearly trying to figure out how to phase his next sentence. "We need you. There isn't anybody qualified to lead and since your injuries are minimal and all healed up now-"

"I'll be in whenever you need me."

"Casey, I can't ask you to do this."

"But you are sir, and with Gabby in hospital until her injuries heal, i'll only be sitting with her when I can or at home twiddling my thumbs as I slowly lose my mind."

"We need you to come in, normal shifts." Boden explained with a sigh and Casey could only imagine him standing there with his hands on his hips as he tried to think of an alternative. "Hermann and Mouch will be turning up with you. It'll be normal Squad 3 minus Mills and the EMTs will be new to the house."

"I'll be in Chief, don't worry."

#

"Truck 81." The voice blared over the speakers and each member rushed to their positions, getting ready and climbing onto the vehicle. Casey didn't hear anyone else being called since he was focused on getting ready and getting out of there.

It almost felt _normal. _Sure, some of his normal team was missing, their injuries too severe to work with but he still had Hermann and Mouch and they could tell that Gabby was a sensitive subject and steered away from it, talking about anything and everything, making him smile and take his mind off of it.

Though his mind was never far from it because it was Gabby and he was Matt and he'd had a soft spot for her way before they became a couple and he was hopelessly in love with her now.

The fire was dealt with, no casualties and minimal problems but his mind had faltered when he saw the ambulance pull up behind them and neither Shay or Gabs clambered out – though it was only a moment, he still chose to tell Chief, apologising profusely who merely put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture and told him that everything would be okay.

Casey could only hope so.

#

Walking through the hospital corridors, he nodded a greeting to the doctors and nurses who he recognised, before stopping outside of Gabby's room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door slowly, poking his head round and smiling a greeting when he saw her sitting with Antonio.

"Hey," he greeted, walking in fully and shutting the door behind him. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, Antonio here spent the whole day with me. He even flashed his badge when one of the nurses asked him to leave because visiting hours were over." She shook her head, laughing slightly and leaning comfortably on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well visiting hours are going to get me this evening, i've got to head home and get some dinner." Antonio pecked her on the forehead, giving her a comfortable squeeze before nodding to Casey and leaving the room.

"You tired?" She nodded shyly, and snuggled down under the duvet whilst he took a seat next to the bed. She looked like she was nervous around him, as if she was a teenage girl stuck with her crush; though they'd told her about their relationship, he supposed that she was dealing with the attraction and feelings she held for him without the confidence that she would normally have.

"I'm sorry, I should stay awake to talk to you." She protested weakly around a yawn. He chuckled and pecked her on the forehead, stroking the hair off of her face as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"I'm okay with whether I spend a day with you or merely a few minutes." He watched the smile grow on her lips before her breathing evened out and he knew she'd fallen asleep.

#

Weeks passed the same way, working with the team – though more returned from their injuries and the only different people were the medics – and worrying about Gabby throughout the day before he went to see her in the evening after work where she'd have spent time with either Shay or Antonio though there was the rare occasion when she was alone, before heading home to their empty place and barely slept. Then repeating.

She was being released soon though, going home, which always gave him a jump in his step.

Life would be going back to normal and he could finally fall asleep at night with his arms wrapped around her.

**I bet a few of you thought the updates were a fluke and that i'd never be updating in ages. HA! Yeah that'll probably happen soon enough but for now and for some reason, I'm in a good writing funk so yeehaw! Reviews please to let me know what you thought :) Love wannabewyler x**


	6. Of Healing and Leaving

**Really short chapter ahead of us guys but it was all I had planned for this before moving on so, it is what it is. Read and review please :) xo**

"Hermann I can't talk right now." Casey exclaimed, rushing around the house as he dealt with the rubbish that had grown over the past few weeks, with his phone crushed between his ear and his shoulder. "I'm tidying." He heard Hermann's laugh and rolled his eyes, grimacing when he picked up a container of chinese food.

"I wonder why." Hermann chuckled for a bit longer before carrying on his conversation. "I just wanted to say that when you've got her home, you have to bring her to Molly's. We've got the whole gang there waiting. So scratch that, the moment you've got her out of hospital, come to us."

Casey laughed softly, ruffling his hair before nodding though he knew that nobody could see. "Yeah, i'll bring her round straight away. I'm sure she'll want to play the name to the face game on a larger scale this time."

"Yeah well, i'm just glad she knows my name without confusion." Hermann responded before speaking his farewells and ending the conversation. Putting the phone away, Casey noticed the time and realised that she'd be having her final check up with the doctor soon and he'd promised her that he'd be there for that.

#

"Well Miss Dawson, i'm satisfied that you're healthy enough to let you go home."

"Well obviously, I could've told you that." She responded before thinking, pushing herself up from the bed with her elbows. "I mean, i'm a qualified paramedic so it makes sense that i'd know that." The doctor gave her a smirk before signing some paperwork and letting Antonio help her patient out of the bed.

"Of course. Then i'm sure you'll know that i'm not letting you go back to work yet. Two more weeks of staying at home, custom yourself to moving and get yourself familiar with family and friends but you're not permitted to step into the firehouse unless you're a visitor." Gabby pursed her lips but nodded; no matter how much she wanted to go back to work and learn more about herself, she knew it wasn't healthy – and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Hearing you loud and clear."

"Good. Now all we have to arrange is your accommodation."

#

The atmosphere in Molly's was crazy; everyone was buzzing, loud and excited at the prospect of Gabby being released and seeing her again. Though they'd all visited her when she was in hospital, most struggled with the fact that she was a blank slate on the inside and made minimal visits, waiting for the day that she'd come back to them as _Gabby. _

The door banged open and Hermann stood on a bar stool, calling for everyone's attention and telling them to, "Shut the hell up!" so that they could turn their focus to the new arrivals.

Casey and...

No, just Casey.

"Casey, she in the car?" Kelly asked, stepping away from the bar and stepping closer to his friend. "Or is she psyching herself up to be bombarded with hugs?" Casey merely stared at him, his face blank and he walked over to the bar, motioning to Otis for a beer.

"She's at home," he took a long pull of his drink, placing it down and following the track of a drop of condensation on the outside of the glass before carrying on. "Antonio's home."

#

"Sis," Antonio greeted, leaning on the doorway of the spare bedroom and watching her as she looked around the room, taking in the pictures. "You going to explain to me why you're here and not at home?"

"I don't know where home is." He shot her a look and stepped further into the room, shutting the door so that his children weren't tempted to be nosy.

"Don't be funny with me Gabs, you've been acting like a girl with her first crush when Matt is around and then you say you're going to stay with me?"

"I can go if you want me to." He sighed and forced her to sit down.

"I don't mind where you go. You want to be with me, great. You want to be with Casey, great." He stroked the hair off of her forehead and looked into her eyes, noting the shyness and confusion that were held in her depths. Yeah, everything is confusing for her at the moment. "Why didn't you want to stay with him?"

She took a moment to reply. "I know that we were – _are – _in a relationship but i'm not anymore. I don't know him as anything but a friend and he sees me as the girlfriend that he had before all of this. I'm not ready to live in a place which I share with a guy that I don't love, not yet."


	7. Of Comings Back

Walking into Firehouse 51, Casey breathed a sigh, not one of relief but one of dejection. Two weeks he'd been home alone, nearly daily visits to Gabby and Antonio, and lonely nights on the sofa because the bed was too big. Antonio had told Casey why Gabby hadn't wanted to stay with him and it made sense, he'd probably do the same if the roles were reversed but that didn't take away the fact that he was lonely and missed her.

Missed her a lot.

He missed her kisses, the passionate ones that caused a fire to erupt in his veins as well as the soft ones that she did when she was tired or comfortable. He missed the smell of her hair and perfume as she sprayed it lightly and subtly. He missed her caress in the middle of the night, the way they'd be snuggling and her hand would go through his hair, stroking and massaging.

He missed _other _things, but mainly he missed her. He just really _really_ missed her.

#

"You sure about this?" Antonio questioned, eyeing the way his sister was fiddling with her hands nervously next to him in the car. "You have no obligation to go back." She nodded slowly, looking at the firehouse from across the road and being filled with a sense of familiarity.

"I need to do this." Antonio couldn't argue with her there, it was something he had mentioned to her last week, about going back and seeing if it helped. The doctor had mentioned trying to stick to familiar surroundings as much as possible but with her at _his _home, she hadn't been.

"Well, you have my number. Everyone who needs to know is aware of our situation so if you need anything, call me and i'll be with you as soon as I can." She pecked him on the cheek before getting out of the car and taking a deep breath as she stared at the building that supposedly held a lot of memories.

#

"So then I go to give Shay her soup but she'd gone and left her crutches in her doorway, like really, because that wasn't dangerous." She could hear the chuckles of her firehouse family through the open doors; she'd just passed the trucks and had just reached the doorway.

Not one bit of familiarity yet.

"The soup went flying all over her bed, luckily she'd hid her face under the blanket when she saw the disaster begin but it didn't stop me from falling onto the floor with a thump!" The group chuckled and Gabby felt a sense of comfort flow over her though she couldn't tell you who was talking or who's laughs was who. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. Was she ever going to get back to normal? She hated feeling like a handicap.

She kept walking, only stopping when she was in the doorway and looking into a room that was as familiar to her as her brother had been when she'd first woken up all that long ago. One long table was by the side of the room, seats on either side and at each end; a small kitchenette was placed at the back of the room with doors leading off on either side and a smaller table on the opposing side to the large table. There was a sofa placed in front of a tele near the door and an arm chair facing inwards to the small coffee table. People were scattered around the room.

She only knew their names and their faces.

"Hey!" Someone called, catching her attention and everyone else's. "Look who showed up." The voice's owner – _Hermann? - _walked towards her, arms opened for a hug which she accepted with a small smile. "How are you?" He asked once he'd pulled back and she nodded, fiddling with her bag strap.

"I'm good," she offered, knowing that she was far from it because everything was making her angry. He shot her a knowing look but stepped back regardless, leaving her open for a new person to hug. _Otis. Mouch. Kelly. Peter. Capp. _And so on.

She remembered each face and each name, which she considered an achievement since she'd barely seen them all since she'd left the hospital.

"Hey," someone commented – a voice that gave her shivers – walking up behind her. "I didn't know you were coming in." She turned her head, looking behind her at Casey and smiling sweetly. He looked like crap and she felt a sliver of guilt in her gut.

"I pestered Antonio until he agreed that familiar surroundings might help the ol' nogging." She rapped her knuckles against her head playfully, trying to diffuse guilt from her stomach that was spreading. It was making her feel sick.

"Yeah?" She nodded and he smiled. "I think so too."

**I'm so disappointed with myself – not because I failed to update regularly – but more because I can't give you all longer chapters. I decided to write myself a plan when doing this story (really wise and helpful, I suggest it to those who don't do it) and normally i'm reaching 2,000 words but I can barely make 1,000 for you guys. However, I feel the shortness works best so hey-ho.**


	8. Of Memories II

_The phone was on the table, wine glass in her hand. Why couldn't she just pick up the damn phone? Was it really going to hurt her?_

_Yes, it really could._

_What if he rejected her? What if they lost their friendship? She valued their friendship, he'd been a friend lot longer than he'd been a potential bed warmer and she didn't want to throw that away._

_Eh, she picked it up. Nope, putting it down. Stare at it, now pick it up again, stare at the phone again and debate. Drink, liquid courage never hurt before, right? Her finger is hovering over his number, ready to ring with just one touch. Drink some more._

_Sitting down isn't working any more, pace the room, back and forth, back and forth. Drink some more. Think about it; do you want him in your bed or him in the seat next to you, telling you about his new girlfriend? She stares, her heart pounding and her face a blank mask – she knows what she has to do._

_The dress is black, skin tight and she pulls it down as she stares at herself in the mirror – over the top? Nah. Does she look okay? Damn, she does. Earrings in, hair tousled and lipstick applied. Shoes on, jacket in hand and keys off the hook. She's walking to the door and this time she's not going to back out._

_She's going in for the kill._

_Open the door, drive to his house, that's the plan._

_The door is open and – oh, he's there? Does that mean-? She stares at him, he stares back; both of them wearing blank faces to not show any emotion. He steps forward, keeps walking until his lips are smooshed against hers, taking and giving. She kisses back, fierce and without mercy. This was what she wanted, what she _needed.

_He walked her backwards, his hands grasping onto her and they only stopped when her back connected with the wall. Her hands were in his hair, pushing his jacket off his shoulder – damn, they didn't even shut the front door – and he was kissing her neck and she knew that tonight was going to be a good night._

Gabby blinked slowly, a blush tinting her cheeks as she turned her attention back to the here and now. That, the feelings and memories, was _intense. _"Gabs, you good?" She looked up from her hands and took note of the worried glances that were being shot her way by almost everyone – Mouch hadn't looked, oh, never mind. "Gabby?" She shook her head with a small laugh and looked at Casey who'd been speaking to her.

"Yeah, I just had a flashback, I think?" That peaked everyone's attention and they all stared at her, waiting for me. "Oh, erm, i'd rather not talk about it." Shay was the first to trigger, giggling with amusement before everyone else finally understood – piecing it together with the clue of her blush. Gabby glanced shyly at her – boyfriend? - before looking back at the table.

"Was it good?" Casey asked under his breath as he sat next to her; from the satisfied smirk on his face, he could tell it was. She nodded shakily and his smirk turned into a grin. "Good."

**If you hadn't guessed – the memory was my recreation of when they first hooked up. Tis yet another short chapter but I feel that these chapters are going to be shorter than the others purely because they're a milestone, to show her progress of healing.**


	9. Of Saving Lives

"Gabby, why don't you take a seat," Chief Boden offered and she sat down tentatively, smiling awkwardly and overall feeling like she'd been called in to face the Headmaster and was about to get her ass handed to her. "Don't look so scared." He grinned and she relaxed slightly, leaning back into the chair and getting herself comfortable. "Your first day back in the Firehouse," he started once they were both comfy. "How are you finding it?"

"It's familiar," she said, chewing her bottom lip to think about what she was going to say. "I feel at home here, more than I do in Antonio's home, but I don't remember much about the place or my memories of being here," she elaborated and he nodded. "I want to stick around some more, get a better idea of what life was like here and how I fitted in," she asked and he nodded again, shuffling some papers around on his desk.

"That's perfectly fine," he spoke, making a steeple out of his fingers, resting his chin on them before looking at her. "But I don't want you to-" The siren cut him off and they both sat straighter, alert and ready.

"_Truck 81. Ambulance 61. Squad 3. House fire," _Gabby didn't wait for the address to be read out of for Boden to finish his conversation. She was out of his office and running towards the lobby area, following behind Otis and jumping into the back of the ambulance before anybody could tell her otherwise.

"You're not supposed to be here," Shay grumbled, looking over her shoulder at the offending amnesiac. "Casey's going to bloody kill me," she whined, turning her attention back to the road as she followed the firetruck in front.

Only ten minutes later and they pulled up at their destination and Gabby's heart jumped to her throat and she felt a tingling in her fingers as she watched everyone get set into action, standing around ready and waiting for orders or moving into action immediately. She caught Matt's eyes from across the short distance between ambulance and truck and she tried not to back down at the glare he sent her way. He shook his head in annoyance and barked orders, waving his hands around before exchanging a nod with Kelly and entering the building.

Gabby discovered a few things about herself in the following five minutes. One, she didn't like standing around and doing nothing. Two, she really didn't like the idea of having Casey in the burning building whilst she stood there and watched. Three, when presented with a burnt, unconscious body, she went into automatic mode and managed to bark medical orders despite the fact that she had no authority. The two paramedics – Shay and some man she probably had met but was unable to remember – exchanged grins and let her order away, ready to step in at a moment's notice if something was wrong.

She saved that woman's life.

They were loading the woman into the ambulance, Gabby still spouting out orders, when she noticed the blood on her sleeve – her non-uniformed sleeve – and she choked. The words stopped bubbling and she stopped walking. Shay and the other paramedic didn't stop, quickly taking over as if she'd never been there and she thanked them silently for their professionalism. It was only once the vehicle had drove away that she asked herself a question.

_What the hell had she just done?_

She'd acted as if she knew all the medical stuff and had been put in that situation before – sure, the old Gabby had, she was a paramedic but this Gabby didn't have a clue. This Gabby couldn't remember her birthday or her middle name without the assistance of her ID and she struggled to remember the number plate of her car – which she still wasn't allowed to drive – and she had no clue where home was but she could save a life?

No.

This was too stressful for her.

"Dawson," Kelly called, dragging her attention away from tarmac and to the rest of the fire team that were standing around and staring at her, faces shining with a mixture of emotions – awe, shock, confusion, proudness. "You good?" She nodded her head shakily and stumbled towards the nearest truck, knowing that they were her ride back now.

Climbing into Truck 81, she ignored the smiles and comments from everyone, avoided looking into Casey's eyes for fear of what she'd see, and fiddled with the phone that was in her pocket. She was going home as soon as she could.

#

"So you saved a woman?" Antonio asked as they were washing up the dinner plates, his children in the living room watching some cartoons and his wife sitting at the dining table, watching them. "And that panicked you?" Gabby nodded, holding the saucepan and looking around the room, testing herself to see if she could remember where it went. "Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have been able to!" She replied, exclaiming with exasperation as if she'd been telling him since he picked her up – which she had. "I have no memory Antonio, none. How the hell did I know what to do? Why did they even listen? I could've been spouting how to stop a nose bleed for all I know. I was a danger out there."

"You were a natural," he countered, drying his wet hands and grabbing her shoulders. "Casey tells me that you seemed to phase out when in the firehouse, a memory perhaps?" She nodded her head shakily, eyes wide. "And then when out in the field, doing what you do best, you act like Gabby would," he carried on. "Don't you see? Normalcy helps you, the routine helps you."

Gabby took a deep breath. "So you're saying I should…" He nodded.

"It's time to go home."

**Wah! We have some progress! Lemme know what you thought **


	10. Of Making A Change

**Yes this story is on hiatus. Sh, don't tell anyone that I've updated. **

The door knocked and Casey could barely bring himself to get out of his seat. Life at home had been so boring and tedious without Gabby, especially since everywhere he looked there was something to remind him of her.

The door knocked again, somewhat impatiently, and he huffed at the person on the other side. Shoving himself out of his seat, he was ready to have a go at them but he faltered when he swung open the door and saw who was standing there.

"Hi," she greeted shyly, a travel bag sat at her feet and an awkward smile on her face. He looked at her in shock, not sure if she was real or he was imagining this. "Can I come in?" He blinked and nodded shakily, stepping back and opening the door wider so she had space to enter. When she was in the warmth of their - his - home, he took the bag from her and placed it on the floor by the settee, unsure with what was going on. "Thanks," she said, smiling.

"You're here," he breathed and a faint blush tinted her cheeks and he cursed himself for his tactlessness. "I'm sorry. Erm, _why _are you here?" He shook his head, that came out wrong as well. "So, how are you?" he tried instead, standing before her and cataloguing how she looked even though he'd seen her earlier.

"I'm good," she said tentatively, running a hand through her hair. "I was wondering if I could come...home?" His breath caught in his throat and he nodded quickly, grabbing her bag and heading up to the main bedroom.

"I'll take the guest room," he told her once the bag was placed at the foot of the bed and he started grabbing some of his clothes. "I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Thank you," she spoke softly and he barely heard it but he did hear it and it made him smile. This was progress.

"So what pushed you to come back?" Casey - Matt - asked as they were sat down eating take away. He didn't look up from his food as he didn't want to put even more pressure on her by staring at her.

"I need normalcy? The doctors said that I need to go back to my normal life, live it as much as I can and hope that things come back." She didn't mention that they'd said that from the beginning and she'd ignored them. He knew that. He'd been there.

"What changed?"

"That victim, from the fire. I don't know what happened, I just saw everything in my head and I knew what to do and I did it and they're alive and that was normal for me, wasn't it? Going out and saving lives?" Casey nodded, looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Even when you're on holiday," he replied with a smirk. She knew there was a story behind that but she didn't know yet and she didn't ask.

"So," she carried on, "Antonio persuaded me that this was the place I needed to be. I lived here, with you, before the accident so he told me that this was right. This was good."

He put the food down on the table and stared at her, she stared back at him and he willed himself not to blush. "I'm here for you," he commented eventually. "What's happened to you, should never have happened. I should've protected you."

"How could you have protected me?" she asked, placing her food on the table beside his. She shifted herself until she was closer to him on the settee. "From what I understand, you weren't anywhere near me. You are a fireman and I'm a paramedic. We both do different things in different places."

"You're mine to protect," he growled, his anger of the situation returning full force.

"I'm pretty sure that i'm not a possession," she scolded, a frown on her face. He grinned sheepishly in her direction. "Anyway, if it wasn't me that got hurt then it would've been Shay and i'm pretty sure that i'm the kind of person who'd put herself in front of others."

Casey couldn't argue with her there.

* * *

"Morning," Casey greeted as Gabby walked into the dining room.

"Morning," she replied, bending down to kiss him on the forehead before moving into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. It wasn't until she was bent over, her hand wrapped around the carton of orange juice, that she froze.

She'd just kissed him.

"Gabby," Matt said, his voice reeking of nervousness and a strong dislike of _not _having the following conversation. She could relate to the latter feeling since she hadn't much to say. "You kissed me," he stated.

"I did," she replied, standing up with the carton in hand as she focused on fixing herself a drink.

"Why?" That was the question, wasn't it? Why did she have the strong urge to kiss him good morning? She'd had the same urge to kiss him goodnight but she'd managed to fight that one away.

"I don't know," she informed him.

"Well surely you have some idea."

"I don't Casey," she snapped, glaring at him over her shoulder. "I have no recollection of ever kissing you good morning until a moment ago."

"But you've had recollections of kissing me at other moments?" he asked, picking up on her wording. She sighed, hoping that they'd have had this conversation once - if - all her memory was back. She should've known she wouldn't be so lucky.

"I have," she told him. "I've had numerous recollections of what I can only presume is my past. I also have instinctual moments, like with the victim from the fire and like how I know we keep our plates in this cupboard and that you have a secret beer stash in that one that you think I don't know about."

"And that kiss? It was instinctive?" he asked, glaring at his beer stash cupboard.

"I didn't realise it bothered you so much," she mumbled, all fight leaving her. She sagged against the counter. "Everybody always tells me how we're happy and that you love me and then when I kiss you, not even a proper kiss, you blow up like this."

"I just want to make sure that you're not being driven crazy by your own actions. I'd love another kiss but i'd never pressure you. Whether it be a morning one or a proper one," he smiled. "I'm going at your pace. Nobody else's."

**I've looked at my notes and we are literally half way through the story. Ten more chapters and we're finished. I might take this story off hiatus because of that. We'll see. Review please!**


	11. Of Remembering Something

**I've decided to get twitter going so you all have somewhere to go to ask questions and get updates on how I'm going with chapter writing. Just look for wannabewyler. **

"What do you mean we're going out?" Gabby complained, not looking up from the television where she was enraptured with one of the shows playing. Casey had stood in the doorway and declared their sudden outing to her but when he noticed she wasn't planning on making a move anytime soon, he decided to stand in front of the tele.

She arched her neck to try and get a glimpse of the screen from around his legs but eventually she called that a day and settled for glaring up at him which made him smile. God, she couldn't remember any of Gabby's memories but he'd be damned if she didn't act like her.

"Like I said," he told her smugly, "We're going out."

"But you said we were meeting up with Shay and Kelly. Why would we go out when they're coming over?"

"I said we were meeting up with them, yeah, but I never said _where." _She glared at him again and he chuckled. "Go. Get dressed. You'll just be keeping them waiting the longer you take. Then you can tell them why we're late." She huffed as she rolled off the settee but didn't continue arguing with him and stomped upstairs to get changed from her trackies and over-sized top into something more acceptable.

* * *

"Is this better?" she complained twenty minutes later, stomping down the stairs just like she'd stomped up them. Casey looked up from his phone - where he'd been texting Shay to let her know they'd be a few minutes late - and just stared.

She wasn't overdressed, choosing to wear simple skinny jeans and a sparkly top but it was so like the Gabby he took on dates and he couldn't help but be reminded. It was like a slap in the face when she commented on how she'd never worn such comfy jeans. She used to wear them as often as possible.

"You look beautiful," he commented, walking over to kiss her on the forehead. She didn't flinch or shy away from him, instead choosing to stand on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek very close to the corner of his mouth. He pulled away with a smile.

"Shall we get going?" she asked, tugging on a jacket and flipping her hair that had been caught in it over the top. "We don't want to be later after all," she teased.

* * *

"Molly's," she said slowly, eyeing the name of the homey pub with a calculating look. "And I've been here before?" she asked. Matt snorted.

"You could say that." She looked at him curiously but he didn't elaborate, instead motioning to her to go in. She stopped at the door, stroking the woodwork with a weird look on her face which he couldn't analyse.

* * *

"_Come on you two, get together!" Herrmann called, snatching Gabby's phone from her hands and nudging her forwards. Casey shrugged as if to say 'why the hell not' and posed and stood in front of the newly owned pub, wrapping an arm around Gabby's waist whilst she rested a hand on his chest. _

_They looked the part of loving couple. Which they weren't. _

"_Lovely," Herrmann said, letting them know that they photo had been taken and the pair were free to move away. They awkwardly let go of each other, both maintaining contact for a smidgen more than they probably should've. _

* * *

"Gabs?" Casey asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"Hmm? Oh. Right. Let's go in.

She ignored his worried look and opened the door to the pub, immediately being hit with the sounds of laughter and talking. The lights were dim and the interior was definitely welcoming and homey but still enough to represent a pub. Behind the bar, Otis was serving drinks and talking to Cruz with other members of the Firehouse scattered throughout.

"There she is!"

She looked around, startled at the booming voice, and was greeted by Herrmann who didn't waste time in pulling her into a hug. She was passed around from person to person before she finally managed to nab a seat next to Shay who smirked at her.

"What?" Gabby asked, accepting a drink from Otis with a smile.

"You're back home, Gabs," Shay whispered-squealed. "Aren't you going to tell me anything?"

"Erm, he sleeps in the guest room and I sleep in our room?" Gabby commented, sipping her beer with a confused look. "I don't know what you want from me here."

"So there has been no kisses, no action, nothing?" Shay asked. "How disappointing." Gabby tried to will the blush away from her cheeks - she really did - but Shay was more like a detective when it came to these sort of things and saw it immediately. "Oh my God! What happened?"

Gabby glared at her for a few moments but relented, knowing that she wouldn't give up.

"So we've kissed a couple of times. That's it." She tried to shrug it off nonchalantly but Leslie Shay wasn't going to let it go.

"How was it? How did it make you feel? Do you remember life with him now?"

"Wow, Shay," Otis commented, walking over to lean in front of the pair. "Give a girl a chance to answer." He gave Shay a pointed look before turning to Gabby and resting his chin on his hand. When she didn't make a move to answer with him there he huffed and glared at them both, making his way to the other end of the bar.

"They were good. It wasn't anything really passionate or fiery, just a sweet, innocent peck. It made me feel _good,_" Gabby informed her, wiggling her eyebrows at the word good for emphasis. Shay was struck with a sense of familiarity, watching her do that, but she knew that Gabby had no idea what she'd just done and the effect it had. "And no, I don't remember, which reminds me!"

Gabby stood from the bar stool, leaving Shay to follow, and headed over to Casey who was sat with Mills, Kelly and Herrmann. "Hey," he greeted, wrapping an arm around her waist when she got close to him. She wrapped hers around the back of his neck, playing with his hair.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could see that picture, of us two in front of Molly's." Casey blinked at her, confused but reached into his pocket for his phone anyway and got the picture up. She'd perched herself on his knee, now comfortable with the familiarity and intimacy she had with him.

"Here," he said, offering her the phone. She accepted it with a smile and ran her finger over the pair of them.

"Just as I remembered," she murmured, grinning at him.

"Remembered? What?" he exclaimed.

"Not much, just this picture," she told the small group. "That's good, right?"

"Good? That's bloody brilliant!"

**So I'm struggling to get in the mindset because I no longer watch the show. Yes, I also know that the photo scene was not how it went in the show. I preferred it my way.**


End file.
